bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Coloured Flames/THE SPECTACULAR ENTRANCE OF BROOKLYN KALLICKO
This is supposed to be stupid lol. '' It was during the riot at Bullworth. Everyone was fighting. You get the picture. ''Meanwhile, in Australia... '' ''A totally different thing was happening with a kid called Brooklyn. He was named after that place in New York, also called Brooklyn. Ain't that just dandy. '' Brooklyn was having a jolly good day. He had had an awesome dream about his daddy being kind, and had woken up to his future pet, Dingo the dingo... dog... thing, licking his nose. Believe it or not, Dingo had ''somehow brought his master breakfast. "No way." Said Brooklyn, as he nommed into his food. Dingo simply shrugged and went off into the other room to play some Team Fortress 2 with his imaginary girlfriend. Suddenly Brooklyn overheard the birds outside gossiping about him. The kid lifted his head and eavesdropped. "Hey guess what?" The kookaburra laughed. "What?" Said the crow. "I heard from the parrots that Brooklyn Kallicko, that kid eavesdropping on us, is about to be teleported randomly to America to amaze everyone!" As the kookaburra spoke, Brooklyn even began to feel himself (not like that you perverts) beginning to pixelate. "OI! DINGO MATEY, GET IN HERE!!!" Dingo stomped into the room, angrily growling. "What?! I just got a new achievement for the Scout!" "Shutup and teleport to America with me!" Brooklyn threw a sock at Dingo's head as his dog obediently came over and sat next to him, still growling. As dog and master dissapeared, Dingo bit Brooklyn's head off, but it regrew of course, otherwise I'd have to stop this story, and it's too fun to stop right now. Back at Bullworth... '' ''Things were beginning to get nasty. Someone was dead on the floor, blood spilling out of his head. No wait... that's ketchup, he actually dropped his hot dog and then fell on it because SOMEONE *cough*Derby*cough* had pushed him over onto it. He got back up and leapt into the fray. The "dead" kid was called Tad Von Snitzel Spencer, even though he won't come in much, it's nice to know people's names. '' At the autoshop, Johnny was whacking random things with his hairbrush because he was angry. His girlfriend, Lola Von Slutty-Soup Lombardi, was doing the Irish jig on the roof of the autoshop while Norton played guitar on his sledgehammer. "JOHNNY!" Peanut shouted from a tree. Johnny didn't answer. He was too angry. "AYE JOHNNY?! JOHNATHEN?! JOHNNO?! KING?! MAN? BUDDY?! BESTIE?! BOB?!" "'WHAT?!?!??!'" Johnny screamed, spinning around. He steamed angrily. No literally, he had steamed brocolli on his head. "Hi." Peanut answered, before running off giggling. "Goddamn you nuthead." Johnny snarled, once again randomly hitting things with his brush. On the football field, things were a ''little different. Algie and some stranger from Caskez High were arguing over a game of scrabble. Kirby and Trent were there too, but lets not interrupt them. Harrington house was covered with people throwing themselves into brawls like losers. Derby had hired a cleaner to scrape them off his home, but Jeff never came... EVER. The library was being bombed by terrorists. AKA, THE WITCHES FROM LEFT 4 DEAD 2. Suddenly a huge explosion was heard. It came from the school gate. Everyone, except for the Witches, rushed to take a look. With the music from the Left for Dead 2 trailer being played in the background, a dark shape burst through all the fire and smoke. It was a boy, riding a... a dog? The dog was running in slow motion, his orange fur glowing from all the flames. His golden eyes glinted, making all the girl dogs pass out. The boy, however, did not have a moustache, so he was not welcome. "Oh hey guys!" Moustacheless greeted in his perky Aussie accent. He dismounted his noble steed and waved to all. "Hi! I'm Bif!" Bif biffed biffily. "Hi!" Moustacheless said. "I'm Brooklyn. Like, as in brook but with a lyn on the end. How AWESOME is THAT?!" "OH MY GOOOOOOD!!!!" Said the guy from Troll 2 with his expressionless voice. "I know!" Said the Heavy, before buying a plane ticket to Russia and vanishing. All of a sudden, the kid, Brooklyn, felt himsefl beginning to dissapear. Again. "Aw geeze, right when I made a friend I go back to Australia." He grumbled. Doing a barrel roll, he grabbed Dingo's leg and pulled him into the black hole that was their one way ticket to Down Under. YOU BETTER RUN, YOU BETTER TAKE COVER. Brooklyn fell off his ceiling and landed on his bed safely, Dingo in his arms. Brook's dad was glaring at both of them as they entered clumsily. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to fall off the ceiling?!" Sergeant Kallicko shouted, spraying everyone with his watergun. "Dad!" Brooklyn shouted, dropping Dingo and hugging his father. "You will not BELIEVE it! I went to America with Dingo!!!" "WHO THE HELL IS DINGO?!" The very ANGRY MAN rumbled, shoving his son away angrily. Brooklyn put on his cute face and turned around. Dingo was not there! "Aw nah mate, this cannot HAPPEN!!!" Brooklyn fretted, leaping around his room like a huge fan had been turned on. "Now come downstairs and eat your muffins." THE GOD DAMN END Category:Blog posts